Fluid machines in which a scroll member having a spiral blade is employed are used in automobile air-conditioners (air conditioning machines) and the like, for example. Scroll compressors used in the automobile air-conditioners compress coolant by rotating one of two scroll members relative to the other, the blades of the two scroll members being engaged with each other. Since the blades and panels of the scroll members move in a state of contact in the scroll compressor, the issue of energy loss caused by so-called sliding friction occurs.
Therefore, some ideas have been introduced to reduce the energy loss caused by the sliding friction. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a scroll compressor that is provided with a fixed scroll member and an orbiting scroll member each having a stepped portion and that is configured such that a projecting end of at least one of the stepped portions of the scroll members has a chamfered portion formed to be lower than an extrapolation line of the upper edge.